


Dreams Come True

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, Hair Pulling, Heavy Petting, M/M, Rough Kissing, fuck me like you mean it, hot blowies, pop your cherry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin spills some of his feelings and Dan is pulled along for the ride.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, yeah, this level is as hard as I am for you, Dan."

"What?" Dan was always a little taken aback. Arin had always been open about joking around about their sexuality, but lately it had been happening more often, and Arin was starting to be half-serious about it. The game and recording continued, Arin easily defeating a mini-boss and carrying on, their banter back and forth raising Dan's spirits and making his sides hurt from laughing so hard.

"Oh, Dan you SUCK! Suck my nuts, bitch!" Dan blushed a little at the innuendo and glanced over at Arin who was completely focused on the game.

"Oh, fuck me...God, why is this so hard?" Danny bemoaned his loss.

"Well, if you want me to." Dan could practically hear Arin's self-confident smirk.

It had been long hilarious months of threats of kissing and blowjobs and rimming, along with a multitude of other naughty things. Dan felt his cheeks burning as they closed out the episode and stopped the recording. Dan swallowed hard, wishing he had a shot of something to steel his nerves.

They wandered into the break room and Arin rummaged around in the snacks while Dan poured himself a shaky cup of coffee. Dan turned around and Arin was a lot closer than he thought he would be.

"Woah, there. I'd rather not wear my fresh cup of coffee." Dan sputtered.

"Sorry. I just wanted to be close." Arin brushed a loose strand of hair out of his face and looked into Dan's eyes. Dan's heart fluttered.

"I bet. That last game was so scary."

"Not that scary, but yeah..." Arin smirked, "You were pussing out pretty bad at the end there." Arin chuckled and leaned closer, practically resting his head on Dan's shoulder.

"What are you doing, dude?" Dan blurted out, taking a step back directly against the counter.

"Mmm...You just smell so good..." Dan could feel Arin's warm breath on his neck and he closed his eyes, head tilting to the side instinctively. They had never really talked about it, but one of Dan's major erogenous zones was definitely his neck. It was like there was a string from his throat to his dick. He remembered a few months ago that Arin had jokingly scratched the back of his neck reassuringly and he had practically run to the bathroom, sporting a half-chub. People probably thought that he was throwing up or something.

"Do I?" He blushed and felt Arin's sure fingers on his belt; curling into the waistband of his already low, loose jeans. He sighed, "Cause just to warn you, I haven't showered in a few days." He heard Arin breathe in, those lips barely brushing his throat.

"So I get to taste the real you?" Arin purred. Dan blushed, fingers tightening on the edge of the counter.

"Are you sure you want to do it in here?" Dan was starting to sweat. He was never really one for exhibitionism.

"Would you rather we went somewhere else?" Arin's hands were sliding lower and Dan could feel himself getting harder. It was getting more difficult to resist just asking for it right here in the break room. But Arin suddenly pulled away, gripping Dan by the hand and practically dragging him out of the room.

Dan stumbled down the hall and could barely get his legs underneath him when Arin pushed him into another room. This one was the nap room. There was a twin bed and a few couches, some beanbags. It was for people who needed (or wanted) to nap at work. But right now it was going to be turned into Danny's sensual grave. Arin locked the door behind him and turned a predatory gaze on Dan.

"Is this more comfortable for you?" Arin was tugging on Dan's pockets, leaning up for a kiss. Dan glanced down, seeing those lips, moist from where Arin had run his tongue over them. They looked so soft. His mind flashed back quickly to every time Arin teased him about doing it, kissing, rubbing on each other, cuddling. All of it sounded so fun. Dan had never really considered it, but in this secluded room, anything seemed possible.

"I'm waiting..." Arin whined. Dan smirked and ran a hand along the back of Arin's head, tugging his head back and kissing him gently. Dan melted into the kiss. Arin's hands slithered lower, squeezing between Dan's legs. It made Danny's knees weak. They ended up falling onto the bed, Arin straddling Dan's hips. He loomed over the skinny musician, that blonde streak nearly brushing Dan's cheek.

"Is this what you want?" Arin wanted to make sure he wasn't pushing any boundaries.

"Yeah, I mean, you keep bringing it up, so I finally figured 'why not?'" Now it was Arin's turn to blush.

"I was mostly joking."

"I know. We're just cashing in all of the times you weren't." Dan smirked, kissing Arin again, feeling their hips connect electrically. Dan arched beneath that delicious pressure. Arin was panting against his mouth and Dan could feel the hardness between Arin's legs, his own jerking in excitement. He sat up onto his elbows and stripped Arin's shirt over his head, feeling his own peeled off and tossed to the floor. Arin's hands were warm against his skin. His jeans were getting uncomfortably tight. Arin latched his lips to the side of Dan's throat and it made him jump.

"Nnngh!Ahh!" Dan's fingers tightened on the sheets, Arin's hand was clamped between his legs.

"Are you going to come before we're even naked?" Rub. Shiver. Dan felt like he was being torn apart by pleasure. Feeling Arin's beard scratch against his freshly shaven throat made him tense. His cock leapt into Arin's palm as the gamer opened Dan's fly, shoving his hand inside. Dan bit his lip and moaned, feeling Arin stroking him in a tight fist.

"Maybe?" Dan squeaked out. Arin moved down his body, tugging his pants lower down his hips.

"Did you want to finish in my mouth?" Arin licked Dan's cock teasingly and the musician flinched.

"Oh, god. I might not even last that long..." Dan's eyes had fluttered closed and he was gripping the sheets like a lifeline as Arin drew Dan's dripping cock into his mouth. Dan released the sheets to shove his hands into Arin's smooth hair, biting his lip and moaning.

"Mmmmmm...Arin..." Those words earned him a hard lick from root to tip.

"Say my name like that again..." He dove back down, feeling Dan's cock jolt against the roof of his mouth.

"Arin....Arin....fu-uuck!" Dan was shivering. The singer was sprawled over the bed like a modern art piece, all sharp angles and fine lines. Arin glanced up, stroking Dan's slick flesh in his tight fingers. Dan's hair was spread all over the pillows, face screwed up in lust. They hadn't even really started anything serious, and Dan was losing it fast.

"When was the last time you got laid, dude?" Arin dove deep and Dan's fingers tightened in his hair.

"Oh, god, forever..." Dan was shuddering beneath Arin's hot mouth.

"Which is why you're wound up so tight." Arin squeezed again and nibbled on the underside.

"Arin....don't...I'll...nngh..." Danny collapsed against the pillows arching his back and pushing his hips up against Arin's mouth.

"Here?" Arin teased the underside again, sucking Dan deep into his mouth. He was squeezing Dan's balls, rolling them in his hand, stroking beneath, feeling Dan's body jolt and shiver. Danny made a strangled noise in his throat and shuddered, feeling his release shoot hard across Arin's waiting tongue. The gamer swallowed it all, sucking gently on Dan's softening cock while he sunk into the sheets, feeling exhausted and lifeless.

"How was that?" Arin chuckled, brushing a strand of hair out of Danny's face. Dan smiled weakly and put a hand against his forehead.

"Oh, man....You probably sucked the life out of me..." Arin chuckled and rested on an elbow beside Dan's relaxed form.

"Did you want to do anything else while we're here?"

"Oh, god, give me a minute to catch up..." Dan chuckled and ran a hand through his wild locks. He cracked his eyes open and Arin's breath caught in his throat. He had always heard about the power of Dan's bedroom eyes, but he just thought that the singer turned them on for music videos and concerts. But now, Arin was standing directly in the way of Dan's unfiltered gaze and paying the price.

"Don't look at me like that..." Arin blushed and looked away.

"Like what?" Dan smiled and Arin felt his chest getting tight. That sultry smirk and that dark needy expression. Might as well just die right here and get it over with.

"Like I'm your whole fucking world." The gamer chuckled and punched Dan in the shoulder.

"But you are. I wouldn't have anything without you."

"Don't make it sappy..." Arin flopped onto the bed and rolled over onto his back. Dan was staring, propped up onto one elbow, that dark mane cascading over his pale shoulders.

"How often have you thought about it? About us doing stuff? You bring it up all of the time. I figured it was something really occupying your mind."

"You know I've had dreams and stuff about you, right?" Arin mused, closing his eyes, "Some have been really graphic and dirty too." He smirked.

"It's so hard to sit next to you and game sometimes." Arin continued, "You with your long legs and that wild hair and that cheeky smile. You do me in sometimes, you know?"

Dan smiled. He never meant to intentionally rile up the gamer, but sometimes it was noticeable. He always thought that he was just being his normal self.

"I know." He leaned down to kiss Arin chastely on the lips, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Heh. Rail me like you mean it."

"What?" There was that cute blush that Arin lived for.

"I'm serious this time. I want you to plow me hard."

"I don't think...." Dan was fidgety and nervous again. It was adorable.

"You don't have to think, dude, just grab some lube or lotion or whatever and put it in." Dan rummaged around in one of the side drawers of the small desk in the room and came up triumphant with a bottle of oil.

"Will this work?"

"I honestly couldn't care less. Just get over here."

"Don't we need to, you know, prepare you or something?"

"I don't need it, just do me already." Arin was whining like he was having trouble with a boss battle. He didn't care about anything else, he just wanted it done. Dan knelt between his splayed legs and drizzled some of the oil onto his half-hard cock. Arin was practically salivating, watching every move the musician made.

Arin brought his knees up to his chest. Danny pushed in gently, the oil making everything smooth and slick. He knew that he was finally getting somewhere when Arin leaned his head back and groaned.

"You like that?" Dan's voice was husky with pleasure, feeling Arin's body clench; those muscles squeezing him.

"Oh, god, yes..." Arin was gritting his teeth and panting like an animal. Dan was still pushing in painfully slowly, teasing the gamer with every inch of his length.

"You're doing so well..."

"Don't patronize me...geez, how much more? What are you, a footlong from Subway?" Dan snorted and giggled,

"We're almost there, buddy..." Dan squeezed one of Arin's thighs encouragingly.

"Well hurry up, I'm going to explode from all of this teasing."

"I'd love to see you come from just a slow deep fuck..." Dan's brain was getting bolder, his tongue loosening up. Where were these thoughts coming from? Seeing Arin spread out all over the sheets, skin flushed and warm, melting under the heat of pleasure. It was stoking a fire.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Arin's eyes were serious. He would love that. He felt Dan's hips connect with his ass. Clenching his muscles and shifting slightly made him groan. Dan was balls deep and Arin was losing his mind.

"Are you going to pull out anytime soon and drill me into the mattress?" Arin was gripping the pillow beneath his head like it was his last shred of sanity.

"Is that what you want?" YES! Arin screamed inside his head. Instead he just bit his lip and moaned, burying the side of his face into the pillow. Dan had pulled out and shoved back in, the heat of Arin's body drawing him in so deep. Dan hunched over, fingers digging into the soft meat of Arin's thighs, the muscles tense under his hands.

"You want your first time with me to be a rough, hard fuck?" Dan's tongue was dripping honeyed words. Each falling onto Arin's brain like drops of hot wax; simultaneously scalding and enticing.

"Oh, god, yes, give it to me, baby..." Arin clenched his muscles and Dan groaned, pulling out and shoving back inside in a sharp, desperate movement. The small room was suddenly filled with strongly worded expletives and the hot smell of dreams being fulfilled. Arin was a panting mess, wrapping his legs around the musician's slim hips.

"Fuck, Dan, you're so deep....Fuck!" Arin was being run ragged, Dan's long shaft hitting his sweet spot over and over. Arin made a grab for his cock and Dan grabbed his wrists.

"No, babycakes, the first time you're coming from just my cock." For whatever reason, once Arin had gotten Dan into bed, he had become much more commanding, saying things that Arin hadn't even known were in the singer's vocabulary. He was definitely not complaining. Dan also suddenly had massive amounts of stamina, bringing Arin to the brink only to tease him back to lulling pleasure and back up to the peak again.

"I want to come so badly, I'm so close, Dan."

"Tell me how much you want it..."

"I need you, baby. I want to feel it tearing me up. I want to feel you come inside..." Arin was whimpering and moaning as Dan's hips slammed into his, driving him closer to the edge with every deep thrust. Danny was like a machine, giving Arin easily the best fuck of his life.

"Nnnngh! Ahh! Fuck, Dan!!!!" Arin felt himself spurting white hot onto his stomach, his release coming in thick ropey strands. Dan pushed his hips against Arin's ass and bit his lip with a moan, feeling his release pump hard into the singer's shuddering body. Danny pulled out slowly and shakily knelt on the bed.

"Are you doing alright, dude?" Dan asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah...I think I just died and went to heaven."

"Heaven looks like the Grumps studio?" Dan chuckled and wiped himself off.

"Heaven is your thick cock in my ass, baby, and I want it every single night." Arin caught the towel Dan tossed and smeared up the cooling cum on his stomach.

"Let's not forget, we do have a job to do." Dan chided.

"I wish you were my job. I'd put in some major overtime." Dan chuckled. Arin seemed back to his old self.

Dan was losing desperately, his stockinged feet glided over to the other side of the couch and he rubbed Arin through his shorts.

"Dude, stop, I'm going to lose!" Arin laughingly warned.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You totally are. Dan is trying to use his sexual wiles on me to stop me from winning, everybody." Arin said over the mic.

"I am doing nothing of the sort!" Dan rubbed teasingly again and Arin finally conceded victory.

"God damn it!"

"Hurray! Another victory for Dan!"

"I guess you win this round. You fucking asshole." Arin smirked. Dan drew his feet over to his side of the couch again.

"I'm going to thrash you next round. You'll be begging for mercy!"

"Make me..." That was the worst thing Dan could have said.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to thrash you next round. You'll be begging for mercy!" Arin crowed.

"Make me..." That was the worst thing Dan could have said. Arin ended the episode and switched off the mic.

"Are you sure about this, Daniel?" Arin only ever used his full name when he was dead serious. Dan swallowed hard. Oh man, he was in for it now. They had only ever had the one night together and after Arin had been practically begging to plunder Dan's ass the first chance he got. It was beginner's luck.

"Yeah, I mean....just be gentle?" Dan was turning red beneath that shaggy mane and Arin could barely stop himself from tackling the skinny musician to the cushions.

"How- What- Where-" Dan was trying to start all of the sentences in his head at once.

"Where do I want you?" Arin said helpfully.

"Yeah..." The blush was creeping down Dan's throat. He could feel his ears burning.

"I want you bent over the couch like daddy's little slut." Arin's tone had a joking quality in it to ease the tension but he was completely serious. Dan wiggled out of his shorts and stripped off his shirt. Thankfully it was just the two of them in the studio, or he would have died of embarrassment already.

"Like this?" He was lying prone over the arm of the couch, elbows on the seat cushion, cock half-hard already. Arin finished stripping off his shirt and admired the view.

"Yeah, just like that." He rubbed Dan's ass appreciatively and palmed some lube he had brought.

"What are you going to do?" Dan sounded really nervous but wiggled his ass in anticipation.

"We're finally going to pop your anal cherry, baby...." Dan flinched as Arin stroked the tender strip of skin behind his balls. He remembered how knee-weakening that felt when they had done it in the nap room and it made Dan shudder now. He felt Arin's warm breath against his skin and those large hands were squeezing him so nicely.

"Mmmmm...Have I been bad, Daddy?" Arin playfully slapped Dan's ass and the slim musician yelped in surprise.

"You've been a naughty boy, Daniel..." This play wasn't something Dan usually preferred, but they had joked about it on air for so long that he had just kind of slipped into it again.

"And naughty boys get punished."Arin spread those pale cheeks and drizzled some lube down the cleft of Dan's ass.

"Nnngh! Fuck, that's cold!" Dan's head shot up in shock and just as suddenly let it fall against his arms. Arin slid a couple fingers against Dan's entrance teasingly. The warm slick pressure made his thighs shake. Arin circled that twitching skin, pushing in a little. Just one finger, just enough to get a reaction.

"Aahh...Mmmm....." Dan bit his lip in concentration.

"You like that?" Arin's hot breath against Dan's flushed skin made his breath catch in his throat. The gamer's finger slid a little deeper. God, Dan was so hot inside. Arin's cock jerked in anticipation and he palmed himself through his shorts. Two knuckles deep, Arin experimentally twisted his finger, eliciting a moan from Dan, who was a drooling puddle of sensations.

"Are you doing alright, sugarplum? Can I add another?" Arin stroked Dan's jutting tailbone with his thumb and Dan moaned, completely satiated. His cock was dripping prejack onto the arm of the couch and he shifted his hips to get more comfortable. It rubbed in just the right way to make him groan.

"Oooh, yeah..." Dan sounded sleepy and relaxed. Arin slowly pulled out his finger and slid two carefully lubed up digits into the musician's tight hole. Dan let out a strangled moan and pushed back onto Arin's fingers. He was gripping a pillow for stability and fixing to tear the stuffing out of it.

"Too much, babydoll?" Arin kissed Dan's ass in apology, sliding his fingers in and out slowly. Dan was coming apart at the seams. How could something so simple be so dirty? Was it because they were finally acting on months of innuendos and veiled hook-ups? He shivered and whimpered into the pillow.

"No...I want more." He smirked against the fabric, face hot from his own dewy breath. Arin smirked and stroked, shoving his fingers a little deeper into Dan's tight ass.

"Nnngh! Oh! Fuck!" Dan clenched his muscles against Arin's scissoring digits. That sinful touch was making him dizzy with pleasure.

"Do you want me inside?" Dan stilled at the thought. He was ready to burst with just Arin's fingers pushing hard into him. What would something smooth and thick do? His brain was already a muddled slurry of thoughts. Having Arin driving into him might make his heart stop altogether. But dying during an orgasm might be a fun way to go.

"Give it to me, Daddy. But be gentle, alright? It's my first time, after all." Dan's pouty voice made Arin stand at full attention. He slowly slid his fingers from Dan's entrance and wiped them off. Lubing up his cock, he slid it along the cleft of Dan's slick ass, just to rile him up a little.

"Mmmm..." Dan hugged the pillow, loving the friction.

"Just a little, alright?" The head of Arin's cock pushed gently against Danny's entrance. He took it as slow as he could. The musician was burning hot inside. His strong muscles nearly forced Arin out as he leaned his hips forward slowly. Dan groaned and pushed his hips back a little, wiggling his ass to get Arin to go deeper.

"Ugh, you're so fucking tight..." Arin bit his lower lip and held Dan's hips in the vice of his fingers. If Dan had let him he would just shove in all at once, but he would probably come instantly, and then all of the fun would be over. Dan was practically purring beneath Arin's slow onslaught, loving all of it.

"Ooohhhhhh....Give it to me..." Dan was gnawing his lip and feeling the sticky prejack smear over the arm of the couch. He was so ready for more. Arin pushed forward, little by little feeling Dan's body opening up to him, squeezing him for all he was worth.

"Did you want me to fuck you slowly, feeling every solid inch?" Arin pulled out and pushed back in, measured and deep. Dan whimpered and clutched the pillow in bone-white fingers.

"Or rail you like the little slut that you are?" He pushed back in, hard this time, slamming his hips into Dan's with punishing force. It pushed the air from the musician's lungs and made him yelp in pleasure.

"Nnngh, harder, Daddy." Dan was a shuddering mess, moaning and begging. He wanted to feel Arin balls-deep, those sharp thrusts driving all thought from his mind. Arin happily complied, forcing his cock into Dan's willing body.

"You're doing so well for me." Arin's fingers scratched down Dan's toned back, making the slim musician shiver. He held Dan's hip in a firm grip while his other hand buried itself in that tangled beautiful mess of hair. Arin yanked hard, forcing Dan's hips further, pushing himself deeper.

"Nnngh! Aaah!!" Dan wasn't used to having his hair pulled and it made his cock jolt with the pain. He tightened his muscles against Arin's hard sex and the gamer drove in harder.

"Ooohh! Fuck me!" Dan couldn't contain his voice. It burst from him like a gunshot, harsh and deadly. The pleasure and the pain mingled like blood and water. There was no separating them now. Arin fucked Dan like a machine, sliding in and out smoothly. Dan's ass was dripping with lube and prejack, tightening against the gamer's rigid sex. Arin was grunting, feeling his orgasm rushing out of him as Dan clenched his muscles and shot his load all over the couch and his stomach. He moaned greedily as Arin's release pumped into him, coating his insides in thick sticky goo.

Arin released his death grip on Dan's hair and pulled out slowly, watching as a satiated Dan collapsed against the couch cushions, the mingled evidence of such mind blowing pleasure seeped out and down his thighs.

"Did you need a hand up, baby?" Arin asked, rubbing the musician's back.

"No. I've died. You've killed me. Just leave me here." Dan's voice was muffled in the pillow.

"I fucked you to death? That's a little dramatic..." Arin chuckled as Dan struggled to sit up on his elbows.

"My legs feel all wobbly. I don't even think I can stand up." Dan hung his head in content defeat. Arin sat on the other side of the couch.

"If you can make it over the arm of the couch I'll let you sleep on me." Arin coerced. Dan crawled his way over the hurdle, leaving a damp smear on the arm and part of the cushions.

"There's my boy." Arin patted his thigh and Dan collapsed against it, loving the feel of that warm smooth skin against his cheek. Arin stroked his hair and Dan was out like a light. He smiled and relaxed against the cushions. He did pretty well for his first time. Arin couldn't be more proud.


End file.
